Strum That Racquet!
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Johnny puts his tennis racquet to good use.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Strum That Racquet

**Summary**

Johnny puts his tennis racquet to good use.

**.**

After losing a staring game to Robert, Johnny decided he'd have a better chance of feeling the taste of victory in his stronger areas of performance. Now, Johnny and the rest of the Majestics were standing on one of Robert's many tennis courts. "We'll play doubles. I'm with Oliver," Johnny announced, standing next to Oliver. He didn't want to be paired with Robert or Enrique. Enrique was a terrible tennis player and he wanted to beat Robert so he could rub his victory in his face. Revenge would be sweet.

Oliver grabbed his tennis racquet and looked at it curiously. He didn't like sport; sport meant physical activities and physical activities led to sweat. And sweat led to the feeling of disgust. "I don't know how to play Johnny," he said, letting his racquet hang loosely at his side.

"Just hit the ball with the racquet," Johnny replied.

"How?"

Johnny sighed and explained the rules of tennis. On the other side of the court, Robert and Enrique were having problems of their own. Robert wasn't really a sports fan either; he preferred intellectually stimulating activities. Enrique on the other hand, loved sports. He just wasn't very good at it. "Come on Rob, it'll be fun!" Enrique exclaimed, his bright blue eyes gleaming mischievously.

Robert didn't know whether to believe him or not. Enrique naturally got excited over the smallest things. What was the point in playing sports anyway? If you wanted to stay fit, why not hit the gym? He shook his head and cast his racquet a look of disgust. "Sport," he said bluntly. "Such a waste of time and energy."

"You're a spoilsport Robert," Enrique replied. "Sport is fun!"

Robert shook his head. "Sport is not fun Enrique. Running around in the sun for hours and increasing the risk of developing skin cancer is not 'fun'," he replied bluntly, wiping the smile off Enrique's face immediately.

Enrique pouted. "You're such a bore." He waved his racquet around. "Let's play Johnny!" Johnny nodded, pulled back his arm and racquet, threw the ball up in the air and whacked it over the net. "I GOT IT!" Enrique shouted, running after the ball. The ball flew right past him and hit the fence. Robert sighed. This was boring.

"Johnny, why are we playing tennis? You know Oliver and I do not like sport." Johnny glared at Robert. Why was he such a party pooper? In annoyance, he sent a tennis ball flying at Robert. Robert dodged the ball and shook his head sadly. "Is this some form of revenge?" Robert asked knowingly.

"Look, I just want to play a game of tennis okay?" Johnny served again, sending the ball at Enrique. Once again Enrique missed. Johnny brought a hand to his forehead. This just wasn't going to work. If he wanted a game of tennis, he'd have to play against someone who actually liked it. Like Emily from the All Stars. "You guys suck," he muttered. Randomly, he began to strum the racquet as if it were a real guitar.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked, staring at him with confusion.

"Strumming my racquet out of boredom," he replied harshly. Why couldn't his friends be athletic? It was times like these he wished he was on a team like the All Stars. At least they appreciated what sport had to offer. He pretended to 'strum' his racquet again making a noise after doing so. He was really bored.

"That looks like fun!" Enrique exclaimed, pretending to strum his racquet as well. He strummed his racquet again and did a scissor kick like some guitarists do.

"Pfft, that was pathetic!" Johnny lazily replied, improving on Enrique's scissor kick.

"I can do so much better!" Oliver yelled, joining in with the fun. Instead of doing a scissor kick, he lay on the ground and spun around. Robert raised an eyebrow at their foolishness. Why were they so childish? "Come on Robert, join in! Let's see what you can do!" Oliver said.

Robert shook his head. He'd need a strong cup of coffee after this episode. "No, I do not wish to involve myself in such foolishness. It is very uncouth."

Johnny, Enrique and Oliver rolled their eyes at this. Everything to Robert was uncouth. "Alright, that's your loss," Johnny plainly stated, jumping in the air and strumming his racquet. Enrique countered with a few bunny hops. Oliver decided jumping wasn't for him so he once more, he lay on the ground and kicked his legs in the air.

"Amatuers," Robert scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. None of them knew how to really 'rock'. Which was expected of course, after all, none of them really listened to rock. Oliver was into classical stuff and soft music like Celine Dion. Enrique was a big urban rap fan and was constantly trying to mimic the likes of Eminem and 50 Cent. Johnny was into the rap-rock bands like Limp Bizkit and Linkin Park. Robert didn't consider them rock.

"Amatuers?" Johnny repeated, offended.

Robert nodded. "Yes, amateurs. You do not know how to rock."

Johnny smirked. "Neither do you."

Robert focused his intense gaze on Johnny. "What makes you say that?" he asked confidently.

"You're not a rocker. You've never been to a rock concert in your life! Hell, you don't even listen to rock so don't lecture us about what is 'rock'," Johnny explained. "Let's have a rock-off."

"A rock off?" Oliver repeated.

Johnny nodded. "Each of us performs a set of moves. Whoever happens to be most impressive wins alright? We'll get Gustav to judge. GUSTAV!" he shouted. Gustav immediately came running over. "We're hosting a Rock-Off. You have to judge. Now we need some music..." Johnny ran over to one the cupboards and pulled out an iPod docking station. He loaded the Ipod and began to play some music. You're first up Oliver, now rock!"

The tune 'Headstrong' by Trapt began to play and Oliver immediately started to dance. He strummed his racquet lightly and did some bunny hops around the court. He then fell to his knees, laid on the ground and kicked the air whilst shaking his head left and right. Once the chorus was over, he picked himself back up from the ground and posed.

"Fairly disappointing Oliver," Robert commented smugly. "Your turn Enrique. Let's see if you can do any better."

Enrique changed the song. 'Enemy' by Drowning Pool began to play. Enrique grabbed his racquet, walked to the centre of the court and bunny hopped around in a circle just like Oliver. He then bobbed his head frantically looking like a crazed emu. For his finishing move, he jumped in the air and scissor-kicked.

Oliver bit his lip. Enrique was certainly going to win. "That was very good Enrique."

Enrique smiled. "Thanks... you're turn Johnny."

Johnny smirked and strutted over to his Ipod and played one 'Faint' by Linkin Park. Johnny jumped in the air and hit the 'strings' of the racquet as he landed. He then began to swing his arm around in a circle whilst playing the 'notes' on the upswing. When the chorus began to play, Johnny placed the racquet behind his head and strummed. To end his sequence, he squatted and walked like a duck around the court. "Beat that Robert!" he smirked, pleased with his performance.

Enrique and Oliver were both in awe. That was certainly the most amazing sequence they had ever seen. If Johnny could actually play guitar, he would certainly be a star. Robert really stood no chance. He may as well give up now. "You're turn Robert," said Enrique.

Robert walked over to the iPod docking station, removed Johnny's iPod and replaced it with his own. He needed some good rock music to pull his best stage moves. He turned the volume up, walked over to the centre of the court and waited patiently for the song to begin. Slayer's 'Raining Blood' blasted through the speakers and Robert immediately begun his 'dance'. He made a face like he was in ecstasy while he performed a knee slide on the hard tennis ground. He then stood up, threw his racquet in the air, caught it and slammed it hard. Following this, he performed some violent headbanging whilst jumping up and down and running around frantically.

Johnny, Oliver and Enrique were shocked. They never knew Robert had it in him. Robert had always struck them as more of a classical fan, not a metal head. They continued to watch as Robert glared angrily at his racquet and slammed it hard once more throwing it up in the air and catching it. And like Oliver, he fell to the ground and used his legs to spin him around in a circle. Finally, he jumped back up and performed the Windmill, strumming his racquet at every revolution. "Impressed?" he said smugly, enjoying their shocked expressions. He took their silence as a 'yes'. "Gustav, results please?"

Gustav looked down at his notepad and called out the results. "I have rated you between the numbers 1 and 5 with five being the best. Oliver, you scored a 2. Enrique scored 2.5. Johnny scored a 3. 5 and Master Robert earned 5. Well done Master Robert!" Gustav announced, happy his master won.

Johnny couldn't believe his luck. Had he lost again? Perhaps he should've just stuck to tennis afterall...

.

I am quite proud of this little one shot. Turned out to be longer than I had originally planned but oh well, it was entertaining to write. Anyhow, this is the first one shot of the fifty two I have planned to write. Next one will be coming soon. Review please!


End file.
